Weakness of the Force
by K. M. Iwancio
Summary: This is the life story of Obi-Wan's true love, Anja. It showcases their 6 years together before something terrible happens to tear them apart... Ever wonder why Obi-Wan is so serious and cold? This is the story. (Updated)
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Two forms in dark, hooded cloaks walked the people-lined streets of Naboo's capital city of Theed. The figures had a strange aura about them in which others could sense strange warmth of some kind, an almost earthy power that they secretly both possessed. The regal female master, and smaller apprentice, steadily walked towards a town house with colorful flowers draping from the boxes under the windows. The street looked rather pleasant, gladly displaying the love of art on the planet.  
The pair walked up a set of steps and the Master knocked on the dark wood door. They readily sensed someone coming after the soft knock of their arrival. Jathe Theteve came to the door. When he saw the robed Jedi, a hint of relief and sadness fell across his face.  
"We're glad you both could come." He said quietly showing them in. Jathe quietly led them up a staircase and into a dimly lit bedroom. A pale, thin woman was sitting on the bed cradling a small child in her arms.  
  
"Yateja, Master Tei-Lon Autoia and her apprentice have arrived." The woman looked up from the bundle.  
"We're obliged that you will take my daughter, Anja as a student to the Temple." Yatcja said hoarsely as she clasped the hand of her husband, Jathe.  
"I am glad you chose the right future for your daughter." The Master answered kindly with a reassuring smile from under her honey locks. "She will be taught in the ways of the Jedi."  
"She was tested for a midi-chlorian count when she was born." Jathe said. Yatcja added quietly to the reasoning, "My health is failing, and with Jathe's occupation as a pilot, it's just too risky to go on like this. She might not have anyone left." She coughed quietly and gave the pair a sad, sorrowful look. "It was the best decision."  
"I understand. We will take very good care of her at the Temple. It is the best life for one of her abilities." The Jedi Master reached down and picked the six-month-old up as if she were her own daughter.  
"I hope that you will keep us updated on her training."  
"Of course we will."  
"Goodbye Anja." Yatcja whispered as the Master and her quiet apprentice turned to leave and return home after their mission of retrieving the new pupil. 


	2. Introduction at the Temple

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Anja stood on the landing platform near the Jedi Temple on Courscant 12 years later. Tall and huge buildings surrounded her and sparkled non- threatening in the sunlight. Her eyes shifted back over her shoulder, smiling gently at the sight of her home, the Jedi Temple, that she loved so much and that she had shared with all of her friends. Master Ianol Eoni was arriving any minute on the platform, eager to interview the newest candidate for her apprentice. Anja was excited as well. It was every student's dream to become an apprentice, but only half were worthy enough to have someone choose them.  
Her eyes quickly side-glanced to the other Master, Tei-Lon Autoia, who had walked with her out to the platform to help greet her older friend on her return home. Tei-Lon was the one who suggested Anja to Ianol, and had ushered her back to the Temple to decide if she was to choose her. Ianol had not had an apprentice in a long time. She was saddened that her own apprentice had grown to the Jedi Knight stage and was no longer in need of a Master to train her. After all those years she decided to pick up again and become a team with a new apprentice. Suddenly her strawberry-brown hair was whisked away from its neat brushing against her back. It whipped around her face furiously as she looked up with a squint to see the sleek and glistening ship that was gracefully landing before her and the Master. The landing ramp lowered with a sigh from the hydraulics and a tall, slender woman gracefully headed down the platform with a warm smile to greet her new apprentice. Anja turned to face a woman who looked to be in her early fifties. She had a kind and wise face that showed off many years of her strong Jedi training. Ianol nodded to her gently and her new apprentice returned it with the respect glowing in her gray eyes. "My friend, Ianol. May I introduce, Anja Theteve?" Tei-Lon gently bowed her head with a soft smile down at Anja, giving her a slight nudge forward. Anja bowed deeply before the respected Master. "Greetings Master Eoni, I am very much honored to have been chosen as your apprentice."  
"I have heard of your promise in the Jedi ways. And I am grateful as well, to have you as my new Padawan." Ianol smiled warmly down at the young girl and Anja smiled back. 


	3. ObiWan's First Encounter

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Anja and Ianol spent the night getting to know one another by sharing the long and intricate stories of their lives. They both delighted in the exchange and by the end of the long night, Anja was quite excited to go on her first mission as an apprentice with Ianol. The older woman also discussed how her schooling with be conducted since she has been now taken under wing.  
The next morning she had awakened to the smell of something delicious in the small kitchenette of her new rooms with her Master. She dressed and quickly rinsed off in the fresher before heading into the living area. Ianol looked up with a smile to her.  
"Good morning, Anja. Slept well?"  
"Yes Master," Anja bowed slightly as she sat down at the bar counter. "Thank you." She then looked to the cooker unit with a curious eye. "May I ask, what you are cooking? It smells wonderful.!"  
Ianol beamed and handed her a hot portion. "Oh.it's just something that I baked up. I really do enjoy cooking."  
Anja nodded and took in a forkful and her face lit up as she chewed thoughtfully. "Mmm.it is as delicious as it smells!" She took in another warm bite.  
"Thank you Anja. Now, eat up because your lightsaber training class begins soon."  
Anja had arrived just in time for the class. She looked around and quietly stepped into the room. The Master heading the lesson smiled and nodded as she made her way inside. Anja bowed back in respects and glanced around, gazing around for a familiar face among the students. Her mind raced, trying to remember which of her friends had been taken into training.  
"Anja! Over here!" A dark-skinned girl grinned and waved at her excitedly.  
Anja turned to look and then smiled brightly. "Marcella.!" She quickly strode over and embraced her friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were taken in as well?"  
"I should be asking you the same!"  
While the pair was quietly carrying on their conversation before class, two boys in another corner of the room began to brawl playfully. Their training lightsabers were flashing and humming in their fight. Students around them were quietly watching and whispering about the fight with the two boys. Anja was just about to turn around to see what the fight was all about as the other students pointed. Before she could get a clear picture of the brawl, one of the boys pushed her violently onto the floor. She braced her fall by landing on her hands and knees with a harsh smack to the cold floor. When she turned around to a more comfortable position to stand, she looked up into the handsome deep aqua eyes of a tall male student who looked to be 12 years of age. He crouched over her and held out his hand.  
"I'm sorry about that. I hope you aren't hurt." He talked in a voice with an exotic accent. He flashed a handsome but boyish smile at her.  
"Ah.um no. I'm.fine." She smiled back with a vivid blush and he helped her up as she turned her eyes shyly away from the boy.  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." "I'm Anja Theteve." She said whispering. They stood for a moment, still staring, still holding hands. 


	4. Seperation

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Anja continued her lessons with great interest and advancement in her classes with the other students and aside of her Master. The Masters on the Jedi Council were pleased and impressed with her skills that she possessed. Also during her time there she had grown closer to Obi-Wan, despite him knocking her over in class, and his circle of friends.  
One day after she had come back after swim in the indoor lake with Obi-Wan and some other friends, Master Ianol greeted her at the door.  
"Enjoy your time, Anja?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Please dress in your robes. The Jedi Council seeks a meeting with us shortly."  
Anja looked up at her Master in silent question, but knew that she shouldn't ask because she would find out soon enough. But something inside her told her of the news of her first mission.  
They arrived on time as the doors parted to invite them under the eyes of the high Jedi Masters. The two women bowed their respects and awaited the beginning of the meeting. "News, to tell you both, I have."  
Anja slightly moved her gaze up to her Master to slightly nodded her head for Yoda to continue.  
"Needed you are on planet of Naboo."  
"A mission, Master Yoda?" Ianol asked softly, looking upon him with utmost respect.  
Yoda took a deep breath. "Padawan Anja and Master, King Veruna asked for. Help with famine, you must."  
The duo bowed slightly in acknowledgement.  
"It is of most importance. Leave tomorrow you shall." His voice seemed quieter.  
"Yes Master Yoda, we will be ready to depart in the morning."  
"May the Force be with you." He added as they bowed, and left.  
Later that evening, Anja was sitting on her bed, her head bowed in silent thought when a knock came to her door.  
"Anja? You in here?" It was Obi-Wan.  
"Yeah..." "What's up?" He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him with a smile.  
"Master Yoda said that I am needed on my home planet." She added sounded slightly excited, and yet saddened a bit, because she would have to leave Obi-Wan. "I have to leave the Temple tomorrow on my first mission." 


	5. Goodbye?

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Master Ianol and Anja stood at the platform waiting to be picked up by a transport heading for Naboo. Anja stopped talking in her conversation with her Master sensed a presence near her. A hand fell on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and her eyes met a pair of cool, blue ones.  
"Obi-Wan! I thought I would never see you again. Well.at least.not for a long time."  
"That's why I came." He smiled playfully. Anja glanced at her Master, who gave her a smile and moved to another side of the platform to give the pair privacy.  
"Shouldn't you be in class? What about Master Jinn?"  
"Don't worry, I took care of it." he moved his hand in a dismissive way and gave her a quick wink. A soft breeze wafted over them as their ship began to land.  
"Well.there's my transport."  
"Farewell Anja, I know I will see you again." He smiled softly with a hopeful hint. He hugged his friend one last time before she left on her mission.  
"Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I'll miss you." He watched her walk the ramp and disappeared into the ship. 


	6. Reunion

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Five years later Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the court of King Veruna of Naboo. He accompanied his Master, the famous Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The Master was very tall with long brown hair that had a small section pulled back and a short beard on his strong, wizened face. He held a respected stature on his strong shoulders as he stood before the throne of the king of Naboo. His apprentice, by his side, had grown into a very handsome 19 year-old. His hair was still cut short with the ponytail in the back, but he had started to grow a braid behind his right ear to show his apprenticeship.  
"King Veruna, I have been sent by the Jedi Council to retrieve the two Jedi members in your court." Qui-Gon spoke steadily; ignoring Obi- Wan's excitement and impatience. He reflected back and remembered that Obi- Wan had told him that he had met Anja Theteve at the Jedi Temple a few years back and they were really good friends who hadn't seen each other in years.  
"Ah yes, I did receive word from them. They have been waiting for your arrival." He paused and gave a look of gratitude. "I do want to thank the Jedi on behalf of the people of Naboo for letting these fine Jedi stay to settle the extensive famine conflict." The King motioned to a guard to retrieve them. They arrived quickly and orderly from a side door by the throne. Both female Jedi were dressed in their casual uniform. Obi-Wan's smile grew bigger, but then he stopped. Anja looked very different, somewhat changed, but in a good way he sensed. He studied her features with great intent. It was obvious that she had grown older, and into a charming and very beautiful young woman.  
They stood by the King with expressionless faces, but Obi-Wan knew that Anja was hiding a smile as they made eye contact. Anja looked upon him with concealed interest and respect.  
"Thank you very much for staying until this situation was over with, Master Ianol Eoni and Padawan Anja Theteve. You have my deepest gratitude." "Thank you, your Highness." Ianol nodded in respect and moved over to the company of the male Jedi. Her apprentice followed. 


	7. Embarassing Moment

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Later on their ship, miles out in space old friends began a talk of the years gone by. "Obi-Wan, is it really you?" she smiled in amusement and sarcasm looking him over. "Of course it's me, but I think I should ask you the same question! Sith, you look so different.!" They laughed at their remarks and shared yet another welcomed hug. Obi-Wan felt a bit strange as they embraced, and her sweet hair gently caressed over his face. He breathed in her womanly scent. It seemed that he had longed for this moment forever. The hug felt stronger than just a feeling between two friends; there was something more, something like a hidden meaning. He dismissed the idea quickly; thinking it had no purpose. "It's so good to see you again after all of these years. I really missed you." "And I've missed you so much too. I liked having a friend like you around." He smiled sweetly. "I did too." She paused, lost in the moment. "So I've heard that our Masters and us have been put on a mission together. But.we won't be going for a couple months, because training is needed in order for us to complete the assignment." Obi-Wan just smiled at the delicious thought as their ship began to land on Courscant. Obi-Wan later found Anja staring out her large window to the sights outside. She knew he was there and without turning she commented,  
"The city is so beautiful at sunset. A long missed sight to my eyes." He moved next to Anja, enjoying it with her. A strange subduing of her features came over him and his eyes continued to catch distracting glimpses of her. Soon she felt eyes burning her cheeks.  
"Obi-Wan, what are you staring at?" Snapping back to reality, he answered, "Oh, um I.I guess something outside caught my eye."  
"Oh, really." She gave him a look.  
"Yeah really." He said challenging her playfully.  
"Well I think it was something else."  
"Maybe it wasn't."  
"Oh really." She repeated crossing her arms.  
"Uh.Yes."  
"You sure?"  
"Well.maybe.maybe.it.was.um." he struggled to talk, but he couldn't meet Anja's eyes.  
"What did you say Obi-Wan?" she laughed, poking and taunting him.  
"It was you!" he said with a lot of fierceness that surprised them both. His face flushed bright red at his spontaneous outcry. He suddenly slipped his foot out to move closer to her, letting his robes grace hers. She felt his warm breath on her lips as she leaned up to meet his face.  
Out of nowhere Qui-Gon opened the door to her room. He surprised them both. Anja turned around quickly with a gasp to meet the Master's gaze. But Obi-Wan couldn't recover fast enough from their closeness. He was still leaning, waiting for Anja's body to hold him in a kiss that he secretly desired. Without her support, he fell face first to the ground. She tried to stifle a laugh while Qui-Gon shot a stern look at both of them "Sorry Master, I must have tripped." He winced as he got up rubbing his nose. This made Anja laugh even more. "Master Ianol and I were just wondering if you two were all right." "He's fine Master, I believe you just startled him." She said in between her giggles pointing her thumb at him. She tried stalling longer so that Qui-Gon could relieve them of their embarrassing situation. "Well then good night and get plenty of rest. The council wants to meet with us tomorrow." "Yes Master." The two of them spoke in unison. With that Qui-Gon shut the door. When Anja heard his footsteps fade away, she burst out all her buried laughter, concealing her awkward feelings as she reflected back on Obi-Wan and hers earlier moments-a could-have-been first kiss. After some delay, Obi-Wan joined her. "That was so funny!" "Come on it wasn't that humorous..." He said snickering trying to hold his laughter back. 


	8. The First Kiss

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Anja awoke early and was just finishing getting dressed when Qui-Gon knocked on her door.  
"Come in."  
"Anja?" he said as he opened her door. "Are you ready? Your Master is awaiting us at the entrance to the Jedi Council chambers." She rose from tightening her boots.  
"Yes Master I am."  
"Good, the Jedi council is expecting us earlier than I anticipated. Hurry, we still have to fetch Obi-Wan."  
They walked silently through the hall to the room next to Anja, where Obi-Wan was staying. Qui-Gon knocked quietly on his door. Since there was no answer he opened it and Anja followed him in. He strode straight to his bedroom door looked in. She peered into the room and saw Obi-Wan asleep so peacefully on his bed. The sheets were just above his strong hips and one hand rested on his bare, muscular chest.  
"Obi-Wan, wake up." Qui-Gon ordered quietly. Obi-Wan slowly sat upright, surprise covering his sleepy face. When he saw Anja's inquiring eyes, he blushed and quickly pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. Knowing that Obi-Wan had seen her curious stare, embarrassed, she shifted behind Qui-Gon and moved her eyes to the floor.  
"Obi-Wan the council wants to meet with us immediately."  
"Yes Master." He turned to get out of bed, but then looked down and remembered something. He looked up at Anja, who was peeking over Qui-Gon's broad shoulder. He gave her a sly look that told her all she needed to know.  
"Uh.I'll go wait outside." She said shyly and walked out of the bedroom. Anja quietly awaited the two men before following them to the Council chambers. They returned back to their rooms after the briefing with the Council. Master Qui-Gon and Ianol departed for their own rooms while Obi-Wan and Anja headed to hers to work on the studies required for their mission. They sat down on her sleep couch with a sigh, thinking that they are in for more than they bargained for as they glanced at the numerous datadisks.  
"Obi-Wan.I don't think that I am ready to do a mission such as this." She spoke in a worried tone.  
"Anja .It's all right. Remember? I'm going with you.you won't be alone." He leaned closer to her and whispered. "Never ever with me." Obi- Wan's eyes pierced her skin with their melting look. Before she could question his stare, he whispered with a slight desperation that surprised her,  
"Anja, I.I can't hold this back any longer." The words came out thick with emotion unlike anything she had ever heard in his voice. And they sent a sharp tingle up her spine. His lips moved quickly to hers, but the touch was ever so gentle as he leaned across the couch to her. Obi- Wan's hand caressed her cheek so softly, as if he could hold her there forever.  
That moment of their first kiss had been so beautiful, something so achingly sweet and pure that Obi-Wan was sure he would never experience its equal again. There seemed to be a long moment of silence as they sat apart just slightly and Obi-Wan gazed upon his beautiful Anja. Obi-Wan's gentle face was full of question and the burning for an answer inside. Anja felt that she had bared her soul to him with the exchange, and was willing to trust him again.  
"Obi-Wan." she whispered as his eyes again met hers. "I never knew you felt that way about me."  
"Oh Anja, I have for the longest time. It's pure agony going through each day with out saying that.that." he paused gazing deep into her lovely gray eyes. He gathered the strength to say the sweet words as his hand snapped out and cupped her cheek tenderly; "I love you! I love you so very much with all of my heart." He drew silent as warm, sweet tears trickled down his cheeks. Blushing, he looked away as if in shame for crying in front of a woman.  
Leaning close she curled her arms around his neck and gently brushed her lips across his face to kiss away his tears. He smiled and sighed with her caring touch. He placed his right hand behind her head and nuzzled into the curve of her neck. Tears began to trickle again, dropping off into her hair.  
Her tender hand gently stroked his cheek. Anja began to rock him gently in her arms as tears also fell from her eyes.  
"I love you too Obi-Wan.I love you too." He reached up and clutched her hand tightly.  
"Please Anja.meet me tonight. On the top balcony of the Temple at sunset." 


	9. Promises

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Anja met Obi-Wan a few hours later when and where he had specified earlier. He told her to meet him at a balcony near the upper, private levels of the Jedi temple. He had chosen a great time for them to meet there. It was sunset and the view from the balcony was breathtaking as the sun slowly changed the dull, gray buildings into gold. She sighed pleasantly and leaned on the balcony and cupped her face in one hand.  
Obi-Wan silently had appeared just moments after Anja arrived. He stood there, watching her in peaceful silence. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe for support, as his knees grew weak at the sight of Anja's silhouette in the surroundings. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan cleared his throat, screwing up his courage to go over and talk to her. She turned abruptly at the sound, her eyes catching sight of a blushing Obi-Wan in the doorway. She gave him a long, adoring look as she studied him closely. He was clad in a pristine white tunic and black pants, his normal and ordinary brown cloak exchanged for a long flowing one of black. Her sharp Jedi abilities also detected a delicious sent in his aura. She looked upon his nicely- dressed form in slight wonder to what this whole get-together could mean. Anja smiled warmly, loving his handsome presence so near to her. He watched her gaze upon him as he stood there in the balcony doorway. Obi- Wan stared back, breathless. Her beauty was so radiant, that he had nothing to which to compare it. His eyes lightly walked themselves over her form that left much to his imagination. "Uh. Good evening Anja." He smiled, desperately trying to hide his nervously crackling voice.  
She smiled a bit amused. "Evening, Obi-Wan." He looked upon her again. This time his sparkling blue eyes didn't look directly at her, but through her. Gazing at her soul, he realized at that moment how truly beautiful she was. Rushing over to her, he wrapped her in his strong arms and took to her lips in a deep, drowning kiss.  
They pulled back a long moment later, breathless and still laced in each other's arms.  
"Oh Anja." he breathed, pushing her hair behind her ear and looking into her eyes and kept his gaze steady on hers. "I love you with the deepest passion from my heart. Being without you would cause me enormous sorrow and heartbreak. Each day I long for the beautiful aura of your presence and your soft, loving embrace." The words escaped his lips like a song in a gentle, relaxing rhythm.  
Any more words were cut off as she began to kiss him, and they understood then how useless words were when you could see into someone's heart.  
"Um.Anja? I.I have something that I want to give you." A curious look covered her face. He backed away from her a bit, bowing his head down sheepishly. He slowly turned his gaze back to hers, finally finding his courage. Obi-Wan backed away slightly and reached for something under his robes. His hands produced a small sliver box and opened it. His eyes looked into hers.  
"Jedi Padawan Anja Theteve.I pledge myself to you with this ring of promise." He asked with hope and took her hand in his. She looked down at him, smiling with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Obi-Wan. I pledge myself to you in return." He jumped up and delicately took her face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss, overwhelmed by his happiness. They parted a moment later and he slipped the small, sliver ring on her finger. Obi-Wan pulled her close once again smiling as he spoke.  
"Anja, I love you." He nuzzled her face with his softly.  
"I love you too, Obi-Wan." The two kissed, light and delicate. His hands reached up for her soft hair, weaving his fingers through it. Their longing at this moment was so powerful, that it seduced them instantly.  
It grew darker and the light dimmed on their time together. They watched as the last of the sun disappeared behind the planet. They stood, bending over the balcony railing, overseeing the gentle sweep of Courscant's inhabitants. Anja turned her head to say something to him but stopped as she saw Obi-Wan standing next to her with his arms wrapped around her tightly. In silence she let her eyes caress his lovely profile.  
She sighed after her moment of longing. "We better leave before our Masters get worried and come looking for us." His head turned slightly for a sideways glance and then moved back to watch the horizon. "Come on Obi- Wan." She said in a stern but playful tone. Moving towards the doors she gave a gentle tug on his robe, ushering him to depart. He turned suddenly, grasping her arm in order to stop her. When she took her last step, he pulled her close.  
"I don't want you to leave." He whispered in desperation, stroking her face.  
"But we must!" she said, talking slightly above a whisper trying to get her point across. He kissed her to try to make her change her mind. But as he pulled away her expression still hadn't changed.  
"Oh.well I suppose we had better go then." he started reluctantly. "But Anja? May I take you to your room? Please?" She gave him an amused smile and gestured for him to follow her. 


	10. Sexual Frustrations

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Obi-Wan escorted Anja back to her room. They walked arm in arm and Obi-Wan stole sweet kisses whenever they were sure they were alone. She blushed with each touch, afraid of the possibility of being caught. In no time they reached her door without being detected.  
They each gave a sigh of relief as the door to Anja's room was shut behind them. Obi-Wan stood there in silence, watching her closely. She made no move to dismiss him. A peculiar look of question crossed his face, as he stood near the door, unwilling to make any sudden moves.  
"Anja?" he asked, clearly confused of what she wanted him there for. She turned to him, her gray gaze meeting his blue one. A slight smile parted her lips as she looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you want me to stay?"  
Silence again filled the room for a slight moment. "If you would like to Obi-Wan. I.I wouldn't mind..." He gave her a delighted smile. His strong hands reached out and cradled her lovely face in his hands.  
His warm breath lightly touched her lips as he held her close. "I would love to..." Smiling he led her mouth to his and let her lips behold upon a gentle, caressing touch filled with the evidence of his love for her.  
Suddenly Anja pushed Obi-Wan away with a look of alarm streaking her face. "Obi-Wan! Master Ianol is coming! Hurry, get to your room!" He turned to make a quick exit but stopped as his hand pulled the door open.  
"I guess there was a change in plans." He smiled in good humor. "Good night, my love." His lips whispered and blew her a kiss.  
"Good night." A bit disappointed, she watched him leave and close the door. Anja stood there, waiting for her Master. Ianol arrived rather swiftly, as if knowing of what Obi-Wan and Anja had been up to. Anja fingered her apprentice braid a bit nervously in her impatience.  
"How is my apprentice this evening?" Ianol asked with a cool smile as she walked into her room, but her voice had the hint of knowing what Obi- Wan and Anja had been planning.  
"I am quite well my Master." She kept her voice calm and her feelings hidden as she watched her Master's gaze shift to Anja's hands. Ianol's eyes opened a little wider as she spotted the slight gleam of her ring.  
"He pledged himself to you." She stated. Anja blushed sheepishly. "Yes Master..." Ianol only smiled and laughed in delight. "I knew he was going to sometime soon. He's a good man. You two will be happy together." She placed a comforting hand on Anja's shoulder. "But I just want you two to be careful and to think your actions through before you actually make them happen." She cautioned. "I promise I will remember your words." Anja took her Master into her arms and gave her a warm hug. "Now sleep well my young Padawan. You've had an exhilarating day." Ianol slipped into her bedroom silently, giving a smile and a nod in farewell. Anja pressed a hand to her head and let out a sigh of relief; glad that her Master had approved of Obi-Wan's proposal. Back in his room, Obi-Wan had undressed and stepped into a hot shower to wash away the day's tensions. He sighed, leaning against the wall, ignoring the stinging spray of the water splashing into his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to push away the ever-increasing thoughts of Anja. He kept telling himself over and over that the night was only a few hours and it would be morning soon. Morning was when he could see her again. That relaxed his mind for the time being. But it grew more difficult to keeps his fantasies of Anja under control as the shower went on. The hot spray of water caressed his aching manhood as he stood there. With his mind running away with him, he imagined that the water droplets were her fingers against him. His eyes scrunched shut and he let out a grunt of pleasure and leaned himself up against the wall of the shower. His head curled back and hit the wall as his strong fingers slowly, ever so slowly slid down to his rock hard erection for her. Fingers gently traced up and down the thick length causing Obi-Wan's breath to get heavy with want. He made throaty sounds as his hands encompassed the male part and began to pump his hips against his fists, faster and faster. It felt like total heaven to be relieving the tension of the past few weeks through this. Moaning from the squeeze of his hands and the visions of making love to his beloved Anja, he felt his climax approach fast. "Anja!" he shouted as his ejaculation shot out of the head of his penis and against his hand and the wall of the shower stall. He stood there, just relaxing and begging his manhood to loose its stiffness. But it just wouldn't. After resting for a long few moments and washing off the stall and his body, he fingered to turn the water off and stepped out to wrap a towel around his waist. Without the hot water, his length lost some of its hard quality. After his shower, now changed into a fresh pair of leggings, he laid back on his bed, begging for sleep. But the excitement of the day.and from what he did in the shower.still hadn't worn off. In his restlessness he scooped the datapad off his bedside table and turned on a light. Shifting onto his side and propping himself up with his elbow, he began to read the contents off the screen. It must have not been longer than a half-hour when he heard his door open and shut quickly. Obi-Wan jerked his head up to face the intruder. His blue gaze softened when they saw the pleasing and arousing form of Anja, leaning against the door, trembling. In her movements, one shoulder of her robe had slipped down her arm. The front of the robe parted slightly to reveal a lilac nightgown with thin shoulder straps and a mid-thigh hemline. Obi-Wan sat in silence admiring her beauty and tried not to get aroused from her state of slight undress. Suddenly he stopped in mid-thought as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Anja.what's wrong?" he asked in worry and sat up. He opened his arms and motioned her to him. She rushed over and into his hold, burying her face into his shoulder and begun crying softly. "Obi-Wan.my dream." she whispered, sniffling. "It.was so horrible." He shifted her position so she was cradled comfortably in his strong arms. Stroking her long hair he whispered soothing words in her ear. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "I.I thought I lost you. And.and this evil creature in all black." He cupped her face gently in his hands and drew her face close to his. "You never will. I love you.no matter what. And nothing can change that." A comforting smile covered his mouth and his lips brushed against hers. Pulling her closer he felt her lips mouth the words 'I love you'. Her arms curled around his neck and pulled him slowly down, now lying on the bed. Obi-Wan pulled back from their kisses with a calm but serious face. "Anja? Can you come with me?" he shifted off the bed and stood, holding his hand out for her. Sitting up she glanced at him while slipping her robe off and placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her off the bed and led her to the middle of his room. His hand motioned for her to sit in a meditative pose, just as he was settling down. "Now put your hands out like this." Anja did as she was instructed. She moved her hand with her palms facing him, hovering an inch in front of his. "Obi-Wan, what are." he shushed her in mid-sentence. His eyes turned to the look of concentration as he focused on their hands. His fingers curled with hers and she felt warmth from their touch. "Now," he whispered in a soothing tone. "Close your eyes.and just listen to what my soul has to tell you." He leaned to her, kneeling, cheek to cheek, temple to temple. "I want you to know what I always think about.everything I keep from you." Anja almost let out a sound in protest, but as soon as she had begun to partake of his mind, she fell silent and listened to his soul whispering. Delicate tendrils brought desires unknown to her that he had embedded deep inside his mind. They told of the deeply forbidden thoughts that Obi-Wan had never dared to share with her before. They showed her that it was pure agony for him when he could not look upon her face. There was more of Anja's body that Obi-Wan longed to see and to touch.and in that very moment he knew that he couldn't survive the night without her. His soul also revealed that he was reluctant to follow through in his feelings because he was afraid of so many things. He was unsure of Anja's feelings on the situation and didn't want to force her into anything that she didn't want to do. And plus, just in case they did follow through in some manner, he was afraid that Anja could become pregnant because of him. Even though they were engaged. they were still so young. Suddenly Anja felt their connection begin to part as he pulled away from her. But she wanted to meet his trust with hers. She pulled his face back to hers and she began the connection of her soul to his. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open in surprise for a moment as he felt her begin to open up to him so suddenly. He discovered that her feelings were the same as his, and she believed that she was ready to move farther in their relationship. She trusted him with her heart and soul and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her in anyway. But all too familiar words of her Master also entered her mind. Remembering her promise not to follow through on any actions unless they were discussed with Obi-Wan. Finishing her thoughts on the situation and what they had just shared she crawled back to reality. She almost jumped back in surprise, as she felt Obi-Wan's lips on hers in a ferocious kiss. Picking her up and cradling her body in his arms he placed her back onto his bed. They covered each other with sweet kisses as they held each other in their arms. There was more silence between them as he ran more kisses down her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point. Then she felt his breath on her damp throat as he shyly whispered to her. " Anja.I need to make love to you." Her fingers curled roughly through his hair as she heard those words. His lips moved to her collarbone and then to her shoulder. "Yes Obi-Wan.oh yes please." His fingers gently caressed the strap of her nightgown down her arm. His warm lips followed gingerly. Then his hands slid down to her thighs and moved up inside her nightgown, pushing it up over her head. Finally revealing her whole body to him he gazed at her unbelievable radiance. "Gods. you are so beautiful." He then moved his hands back down to grace her breasts with his most tender and shy touch. Anja gasped as she felt his careful advance. Obi-Wan pulled his hand away immediately, afraid that he did something that hurt her. "It's okay Obi-Wan." She said as her hands replaced his to her chest. "You don't have to be shy. I want this to happen." Their lips met and her fingers moved to his leggings slung low on his hips. She gently and slowly began to pull them down his legs. His loving arms slid around her body and pressed their forms close to the other for the lover's embrace and warmed both of them. Obi-Wan's lips spread sweet, suckling kisses down her neck and trailed off onto her shoulder as his hands cautiously roamed her body with the close contact. He motioned for Anja to explore his body in turn and she eagerly obliged him. Her gentle fingertips smoothed down each defined muscle of his back as they stole tender kisses in between caresses. Their bodies fit perfectly as one, hot and feverous touches embraced the other's skin as they clutched close and slightly moved against each other in the prelude to the making of true love. They gently tumbled against the bed sheets with soft giggles from Anja's lips as his mouth tickled against her abdomen and sides as her fingers ran through Obi-Wan's hair and massaged his shoulders with her sensual touch. Anja whimpered slightly and squirmed a bit as she felt her soon-to-be lover's naked skin against hers that sent a fiery want throughout her body. Obi-Wan returned her sound with a soft groan in delight. He answered her ache as he smiled and gently nudged both of them so Anja was on her back, with her gloriously nude body pressed against the bed from the warm form of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan settled over her hips and sat up slightly, gently pressing in his hard length at the lower entrance of her body while his hands cupped her face and kissed her. 


	11. Discovering the Lovers

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Master Ianol jumped up from her bed, jolted awake from her Apprentice's actions. She hadn't locked her mind properly, which let her Master know everything that was happening to her. Ianol blushed. Anja and Obi-Wan were sharing their first intimate experience together. She sent Anja a mental message for her to raise her mental shields so the whole Jedi Temple doesn't know what they are doing. Ianol grabbed her robe off the chair by her bed and walked out of her room heading towards Master Jinn and Obi- Wan's room. Master Qui-Gon woke up also and felt what Obi-Wan was experiencing at that very moment. He flushed and felt uncomfortable with the feelings and images Obi-Wan was slipping through his mental shields. He was taken aback that his Padawan was doing this. He had not been aware that Obi-Wan had these feelings for another student. He was outraged. Grabbing his robe he stalked off through the living quarters to Obi-Wan's room.  
Master Ianol stood silently outside of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's room. Anja had thankfully heard her mental plea and closed her shields for the sake of the Temple, along with her privacy. Qui-Gon came to the door with a cold, stern look at the smugly smiling Ianol. She slipped inside and briskly walked over to his apprentice's door.  
"Ianol!" Qui-Gon whispered with slight surprise to see her there. Then his eyebrows rose up into a furrowed arch when he realized that she was there for the same reason he was.  
"Surprised?" she said amused with her smile growing. Seeing the look on her face, he knew something was up. Her eyes shifted to Obi-Wan's door as she caught the sounds of the proceedings going on behind his closed door.  
"You knew about this." He fumed, trying to keep his cool.  
"About their engagement, yes. This," she nodded her head in the direction of Obi-Wan's door. "I was not aware that they were this ready."  
"Of course they aren't!"  
"Qui-Gon..." Ianol said sternly.  
Ianol pretended that she didn't hear his answer and gave him an embarrassed glance. "Besides," she said moving closer to him and laid a finger on his cheek and laughed. "We were the same way at that age." If there couldn't have been worse timing, Ianol suddenly got a very heated picture of what Obi-Wan was doing to her apprentice. She blushed a bright rose. "Ah..." He said noticing her blush with a knowing smile. "That we were." Quickly he drew Ianol up to him for a kiss. Ianol thought about her situation for a moment. They stood there together in a soft kiss, hearing the muffled sounds of their apprentices' moaning and whispering in their lovemaking.  
A few more long moments passed and it grew quiet behind the door. Ianol broke away from the kiss and turned towards the door. "I want to check on these two." Ianol opened the door. Qui-Gon gave her a look of alarm, but then soon followed.  
Ianol smiled as she saw the sweet and peaceful sight before her. Obi- Wan and Anja were cradled tightly in each other's arms, sound asleep. Her head was pillowed gently on the curve of his neck. The blankets were slightly above their sweat-glistened, bare chests, concealing them from their viewers. Sure enough Qui-Gon saw the silver promise ring on Anja's left hand, which rested on Obi-Wan's chest. Ianol moved and linked arms with Qui-Gon, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Qui-Gon lets leave these two lovers to their sleep." The two walked out the door and departed quietly to their own rooms. 


	12. Morning Dreams

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Sunlight trickled in through the drawn blinds of the window to the right of the bed they shared. The lines of the light settled on the bed, lighting the two lovers still asleep from their recent lovemaking episode during the morning hours. They cuddled close, still held tight in each other's grasp.  
Anja began to stir awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and took sight of the man before her. She smiled as her eyes caressed Obi-Wan's angelic face as he slept. At the moment she wished that she could look into those mystic blue eyes of his. She remembered the first time she had looked into those eyes and seen love.  
As if knowing what she was thinking about, one of Obi-Wan's eyes lazily opened to curiously gaze at Anja. He smiled when he opened both of his eyes and placed a large hand behind her head and drew her to his lips for a tender kiss.  
"My dream came true." He said as they pulled away from their kiss.  
"What.?" Anja asked puzzled.  
"My one dream."  
"What was it.?" she asked moving her body closer to his and placed her soft hand back on his chest.  
"To wake up in the morning next to you Anja. After a night of making love to you..." She watched as he blushed with the last words. She smiled and took to his lips for another kiss.  
"You know." Obi-Wan started as he pulled back. "I hope Master Qui- Gon and Master Ianol don't find out about us."  
"Oh I don't think we will have to be worried about that." Anja laughed and rolled onto her back.  
"How come?" he asked moving closer to her so that his body curled up against her side. He wrapped his warm and strong arms around her waist.  
"They knew about us last night. They even came in to check in on us." She glanced over at Obi-Wan.  
"Is that so?" he asked shocked.  
"Yes, didn't you sense them when they came in?" Obi-Wan eyes went large with a new sort of surprise. She laughed.  
"So I guess it's safe to say that we can sleep in a little while longer."  
"Yes, it is." She smiled. Anja felt Obi-Wan's face nuzzle into the crook of her neck as he brought her closer to his body. She sighed, knowing that this was her dream come true too. 


	13. Secret Surprises

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
A year had passed by right before the quartet's eyes. It was a very strenuous year filled with missions and training. Obi-Wan and Anja tried to see each other every spare moment they had. Any free night they had, just to be together and not intimate. They only had been that way once, a year ago when Anja became Obi-Wan's forever.  
Anja smiled at that thought as she made her way back to her and Ianol's room after her lesson with her Master. She missed Obi-Wan so much when she couldn't be with him. And that was happening a lot lately. Both of their Masters kept them occupied with their intense training. But Ianol seemed to be lenient today with her, and didn't tire her out too bad. She undressed and stepped into the shower wondering why.  
On the other side of the Temple, Obi-Wan was just finishing his lesson for the day with Qui-Gon. He was dying to break this idea to Qui- Gon, since he told Ianol about it and she thought that it was a good idea, wondering if he would help him arrange this plan along with him.  
"Master?" Obi-Wan began as he replaced his lightsaber at his belt. "I have been meaning to ask you this, but."  
"I know you have been thinking of Anja's and your anniversary. It's been in your mind constantly. And I know that you want to do something special and alone with her." Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice. "Am I right?" Obi-Wan gave him an astonished nod. "I think that you have very good intentions Obi-Wan. You should do something special with her. You two haven't been able to spend time together."  
Obi-Wan smiled with his Master's words. "Thank you so much Master. I already have the whole thing planned. Do you think you can help me out?"  
"Of course my Padawan. You deserve a few days rest. So what are your plans for her?" 


	14. Unexpected Time Alone

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Anja?" Ianol stood over her bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Anja? Please wake up. There is a mission that needs your assistance immediately." Anja stirred awake from her sleep and turned to face her Master.  
"Mission? What mission?" she asked a bit groggy.  
"Oh.well.you are needed to escort a dignitary from Alderaan to Courscant. You must depart immediately."  
"Oh very well Master." Anja rolled out of bed and began to dress in her best tunics. She looked out her window and then at her crono on her table. It was an hour before sunrise. She grumbled her way into the kitchen to get something to eat before she left.  
"Anja, Master Qui-Gon will be coming to escort you to the transport in a few minutes."  
"Yes Master." Anja said, trying to hide the tiredness in her voice. Suddenly the buzzer to their room sounded and she rushed over to the door, grabbing her robe.  
"Good morning Padawan Theteve." Qui-Gon stood outside their door with a smile on his face. She could have smacked him at that moment. How in the world could he get up at such an ungodly hour with a smile on his face?  
"Morning Master Jinn." She bowed her respect and followed him down the hallway that lead outside to the landing platform. She followed him in silence until she realized that he was missing one thing. "Where is Obi- Wan?"  
Qui-Gon walked in silence for a moment. He knew that she would ask this.  
"He is still resting for an important training session today." Somehow, Anja thought that Qui-Gon wasn't telling her the whole truth. But it was too late to question him again. They had arrived at the landing platform and it seemed to her that Qui-Gon was almost literally pushing her up the entrance ramp.  
"Have a nice journey Padawan Theteve. I know for sure that you will." Anja was about to ask why he said that but the ramp closed on her words. She was in total confusion as she made her way to her room on the ship. Why had Qui-Gon and Ianol acted that way this morning? Numerous questions stampeded through her mind as she drifted off to sleep on her bunk.  
A few hours later the ship softly landed on the breathtaking world of Alderaan. Before she left her room she quickly straightened her tunics and her hair so she looked presentable to the dignitary that she was scheduled to meet. She steadily made her way to the ramp and flipped the switch. The ramp descended slowly.  
The two layers of steel parted and began to show the light brown tunic of.Obi-Wan! Anja ran down the ramp and into the warm and waiting arms of Obi-Wan. He swung her around. He hugged her tightly and placed a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hand.  
"Obi-Wan!" Anja asked in complete surprise. "What are you doing here? Master Qui-Gon said that you were still at the Temple!"  
"Happy anniversary." He whispered softly into her ear.  
"What?" she said and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "You planned this?" she smiled wide in surprise.  
"Of course. Anything and everything for my love." He kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks so much Obi-Wan!" she hugged him.  
"Now.lets go for a walk. I have the best place to watch the sunset." He looked over at her as he whispered, "And be alone." He grinned with a smile that always made Anja melt into her boots. She smiled back and took his hand as he led her down a wooded path.  
They hiked a few miles in the cooler night air, hand in hand the whole way. The path was narrow and covered with brush. It was a wonder that Obi-Wan knew his way around. Soon she began to hear the gentle and relaxing sound of waves lapping against a sandy shore. Ahead of their path was a nicely wooded and private beach. The size of it was small but very quaint.  
"Oh Obi-Wan." Anja breathed. "This is so beautiful."  
"I knew that you would like it." He smiled, brought her close and kissed her neck. "Here." He motioned to his shed and laid out robe on the sand. "Sit down and enjoy the sunset with me." He smiled and began to take off his clothing, until only his leggings were left. She watched him curiously until he slumped down onto his robe. "Come on Love, get comfortable. Nature's beauty is about to begin."  
Anja nodded with a smile and began to unfasten her belt. In a few seconds she finished and left only her under tunic and skirt. She smiled again. "That does feel a lot better." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they silently watched the sun disappeared behind the horizon in its retreat from night's advance.  
When they had lost sight of the sun, Anja felt Obi-Wan shift next to her. She didn't get a chance to turn and ask him what he was up to. His lips on the sensitive skin of her neck quieted her question in her throat. He moved his body onto his side, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her close. She felt his hand creep cautiously up her side and over her stomach to the hem of her under tunic.  
"Obi-Wan!" she gasped out with a very small attempt to get away from his touch. "We can't do that here." He shushed her with a sharp kiss to her lips.  
"It's a secluded beach.no one can see us here." He slowly slid up her under tunic allowing himself access to the creamy skin underneath. His warm lips followed his soft touch.  
"Oh Gods Obi-Wan.it's been so long." she moaned out quietly.  
"I know.since we were together for something like this." They slowly undressed each other, still being a bit shy with their advancements. Their hands gently drifted over their bodies warming up to the heavenly finale.  
"I love you Obi-Wan." Anja whispered into his ear as he slipped into her body, a short while later.  
"I love you too Anja." There under the darkening skies of the oncoming night, the two Padawans made love to each other with the sea lapping up and tickling their feet. 


	15. A New Life Force

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Anja and Obi-Wan returned from their anniversary trip the very next day. They came back happy and in each other's arms. Obi-Wan was so glad that he had come up with that idea. Now the next idea to bring up to his Master was, can him and Anja get united as soon as possible?  
Obi-Wan made his way to Anja and Ianol's room a few days later. He wanted to greet Anja and escort her to breakfast and their training. He knocked softly on their door. It took a moment for Ianol to answer. Obi- Wan did not like the look on her face when she glanced at him.  
"Master Eoni? What's wrong?"  
"Oh Obi-Wan, it's Anja. She can't get over this awful fit of nausea."  
"May I see her?"  
"Of course." Ianol opened the door wider so he could come in. "She's in her room." Obi-Wan tried to keep his walk to a calm pace as he moved his way over to her door.  
"Anja?" he said softly as he moved over to her bed. She looked up at him a bit sleepily and gave him a smile.  
"Hello Love."  
"So what seems to be wrong?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so nauseous, Obi-Wan. And.and there is something strange with my life Force." Obi-Wan's worried look returned. He hoped that she didn't have a life threatening illness.  
"Anja I want to take to you to the Jedi Healers. They are bound to know what is wrong with you."  
"Obi-Wan.I don't think that it's necessary."  
"No Anja. I'm taking you now. Can you walk?"  
"Yes Obi-Wan, I can. Just don't fuss over me." She laughed. Obi-Wan nodded, still worried and helped her up off her bed. Ianol stood in the doorway.  
"Anja, I'll be up soon to see you. Just make sure that Obi-Wan leaves on time for his lessons." Anja nodded and linked arms with Obi-Wan as he led her up to the Healers' ward. 


	16. Surprising News

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
A few hours later, Obi-Wan was just finishing his daily lessons with Master Jinn. He had been extremely distracted with the thoughts of Anja and her symptoms. He was dying to know if she was all right. Qui-Gon had sensed the inner turmoil of Obi-Wan's thoughts and had kept Obi-Wan an hour longer because of his lack of concentration on his lesson.  
Obi-Wan quickly showered and dressed and ran up to Ianol and Anja's room. He stood at their door, hopping from one foot to another. Ianol answered again with a smug smile on her face. Obi-Wan relaxed when he saw her face but was also perplexed by it. She wasn't sad or worried about anything. Obi-Wan took this as good news.  
Ianol led Obi-Wan back to Anja's room and opened the door. As soon as he was in she closed it behind him, leaving the two apprentices alone. He turned and saw Anja sitting on the edge of her bed, resting her hand on her abdomen and looking towards the floor.  
"Love?" He said quietly. Anja glanced up at Obi-Wan. Her face showed little emotion. It seemed to him that she was trying to hide her look of joy. But he also saw that her cheeks were streaked with tears. She had been crying. "Oh Anja.what happened?" he rushed over to her side and placed his arm around her.  
She looked over at him and gave him a smile. "Nothing bad happened Obi-Wan. Nothing bad at all." He smiled and hugged her. He was glad that it was nothing horrible.  
"So.what did they say?" he asked looking into her eyes, trying to find what she was hiding from him. But nothing could have led him to this conclusion that she was about to say.  
"I'm pregnant, Obi-Wan." She gave him a small smile and winced slightly, hoping he did not dislike the news. Obi-Wan beamed. He quickly swept her into his arms and kissed her.  
"I'm going to be a father." he looked into her eyes with the joy he felt.  
"You.you.aren't upset?" she asked, very surprised.  
"Why in the universe should I be? I love you.and now we can show everyone how much I really do!" Anja and Obi-Wan both laughed and hugged each other again. "Wh.when did this come about?" he asked curiously.  
"You know that anniversary plan you had.when we on the beach after watching the sunset.and we made love." she looked down at her stomach. "I didn't know that this was the anniversary surprise that you had in mind." She laughed. He grinned back with her laughter that he loved so much. But his look turned shy as he glanced down at Anja delicately touching her abdomen.  
"Um.may.may I?" Obi-Wan reached out with his hand, motioning that he wanted to touch her stomach and sense their baby within. Anja smiled.  
"Yes, of course Obi-Wan." She reached out and graced his hand with hers and brought it to her abdomen. She watched Obi-Wan's face in her contentment as he caressed their son's mind.  
"Well I love him. This child is a nice surprise for both of us." He paused. "So I'm guessing that Master Ianol found out when you did?"  
"Yes. She said that she would let Master Qui-Gon know about it. So you don't have to worry about breaking the news to him"  
"Well, I owe her one." Anja and Obi-Wan laughed and hugged each other in their newfound joy once again. 


	17. Mission Breifing

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Six months had passed, and 18-year-old Anja was readily showing the evidence of her pregnancy. She had begun to wear her robe loosely to accommodate the tender bulge. She and Obi-Wan didn't care who knew about it, they were the proud parents of their child. Besides the pregnancy had already been all over the Temple by the end of the first month.  
Obi-Wan was with Anja every spare moment that he could be. He never wanted Anja to be alone, just in case something happened. He was the worried father figure all right. But he loved the time that he spent with Anja and their son. Both of them especially liked the nights they spent in bed together.  
Obi-Wan loved talking to the baby's mind and stroking Anja's stomach with his fingertips ever so lightly. The both of them could not wait until he would be born. They were dying to hold the little being in their own arms and look into his eyes for the first time.  
Anja's training had subsided for the time being during her pregnancy. She meditated daily, usually tapping into the ever-growing mind of her precious son in her womb. She knew that she would have to give up her child due to the laws of the Jedi Order so he could train and live without worry of his parents. But it was allowed in their lifetime for them to see their parents a few times. At least she would be around him while they were in the Temple.  
She was growing increasingly worried about their upcoming mission. Something.just something didn't feel right about her being a part of it. All she could do was remember that dream she had the night her and Obi-Wan had first made love. Anja had trained so long and hard for it that her pregnancy wasn't an excuse to back out of it. The quartet was going to see the Council in the morning and they would learn of the rest of the details of their mission.  
They arrived just in time for the Council's meeting the very next morning. They bowed their respects to the head of the Council, Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Master Yoda smiled warmly when he saw Anja. She smiled back with a light blush, remembering her talk with him about her worries with Obi-Wan's baby.  
"Important this is for all of you."  
"As you all know, you will be departing in a few days." Mace Windu paused. "I believe that all of you have been studying rather obediently in preparation. For it is.a rather dangerous mission." Qui-Gon's eyes inquired to hear more. "A mysterious and dark power has erupted on the planet Layiunne." Master Mundi interrupted for a sharp note of information. "The Force is quite disturbed by it. It's disrupting the calmness that it is renowned for." Mace nodded to the other Master and continued on himself. "Layiunne is a rather new planet in the Republic. It only gained our attention because of this puzzling situation. I'm sorry to say that we don't know anything more that would help you on your journey. This will be a difficult mission for all of you, but we trust that you are ready for the challenge."  
"Go you must, and discover what it is."  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda and Mace said in unison. The quartet bowed their respects and turned, intended to leave the chamber when Anja turned around quickly, trying to keep herself composed as she unsteadily made her way back to the speaking circle.  
"Masters. I do have worries.of this mission."  
Yoda nodded. "Too, we do, Padawan Anja. But you.distressed you seem from.something?"  
Ianol and Qui-Gon had long since stopped their departure and glanced at each other with worried looks to what Anja was trying to say. Obi-Wan stayed to Anja's side, steadying her uneasiness with his strong arm and hand against the small of her back. She leaned against him, relieved that he would see her through this.  
"The Force.has given me a dreading feeling of this mission. I know I have my duty but I feel as if it is a bad idea if I do go on the mission." She trailed off and looked away, trying to keep her inner calm as Obi-Wan stroked her back to comfort her.  
"Understand.we do..." Yoda croaked quietly as he glanced to Mace by his side.  
"But as you know, Padawan Anja, that it is very dangerous to base things on a feeling, such as your own."  
She nodded. "I remember, Master Windu. That is why I was reluctant to say anything to you. But, I will go on the mission. It is important and I have trained for this and I will not let you down." She straightened her back and said her statement with confidence.  
"May the Force be with you, Apprentice." Yoda nodded and said in farewell as they all officially left the chamber of the pristine Council. 


	18. Easing Tension

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
The night before the mission, Qui-Gon had allowed his apprentice and Anja to bed in the same room. Ianol had discussed her worry about her Padawan with her fellow Master and decided that she needed comfort before the long journey. From Anja's outburst in the Council room, they were all a little uneasy about the mission they were to take the next morning. But they parted to their rooms to try and get some rest before the stress of the following sunrise. Obi-Wan laid by Anja's side on the sleep couch, sound asleep at the moment with his arm flung over between the valley that her breasts and belly made. She sighed and stroked her pregnant abdomen with her hands as she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind reeled quietly with the education she had received on dealing with a matter such as the one on Layiunne. She hoped that the whole ordeal would be over in a matter of weeks. The baby inside her was at unrest with his mother's worries and stress. She felt him trying to move and squirming around, little by little. Sighing, she stroked her tummy comfortingly hoping that she could quiet the little one while her own body tried to rest. But to her dismay he would not. She sat up slightly and felt Obi-Wan stir beside her and then roll over onto his other side to continue sleeping. Rising slowly with a soft smile to Obi-Wan, she pulled herself up off the bed to wander and walk around the room. She steadied herself by holding her back and resting a hand against the soft ridge that contained her child. She quietly opened the door to the secluded balcony and stepped outside for some fresh night air to cool her down. Leaving the door cracked open slightly behind her she leaned her side against the wall and hugged her belly gently as she looked out into the lights of Courscant around her. The wind whipped gently at her light brown hair as she stood in the quiet surroundings to calm her and her child's mind. Her eyelids blinked slow and soft as the gray pools reflected the city lights. A sigh escaped her throat as her fingertips stroked the growing belly from behind her tunic. She smiled softly as she felt her son kick in response for the first time. Suddenly, warm arms encompassed her tightly and soft lips blew against her hair, kissing their way sleepily down her neck. "Are you alright, Anja.?" Obi-Wan's lips whispered into her ear as he kissed it, his fingers running against the backs of her hands as he held her tight. "It's your son that's keeping me up." She toyed with him, keeping the mood light in the anxiousness for their mission tomorrow. His handsome chuckle infiltrated her ears. "Hey.don't blame it all on me. You helped too you know." Anja smiled and let her one hand move back to snake around his neck. Her fingers twined softly through his strawberry brown hair while she leaned against his chest with a soft sigh. They stood for a long moment, just in silence, basking in the contentment of being there in each others' arms. Suddenly, Anja jumped with a soft cry in surprise as the baby sent a swift kick against her ribs. Obi-Wan looked down at her from behind her shoulder with intense worry. She laughed breathlessly and glanced up at him quickly. "Obi-Wan.feel this." She smiled as she took her hand in his and pressed his palm against the top ridge of her belly. From the pressure of his hand, their son kicked against it and he felt the movement against his palm. "The." "Baby is kicking." he finished her sentence and smiled warmly. He kissed her forehead and gently pressed again to be followed by another sharp kick. Their son kicked a few more times before Anja laughed. "Let him and I rest! He's the one bruising my insides because you keep doing that." Obi-Wan laughed sheepishly and let his hand drift to rest over her other hand lower on her belly. "Sorry ." He said softly as he brushed a kiss against her cheek. After a long moment he yawned and then hugged her. "Its late, Anja. Both of us need to go to bed to rest for tomorrow." His arms gently turned her around and he kissed her lips tenderly. "Let me help you, Love." Smiling he bent down and picked her up into his arms, cradling her in between both of his arms as he took her inside. She laid back onto the bed with a sigh and a soft smile up at her Obi-Wan. He pulled off his tunic, leaving only his sleep pants and snuggled in beside her. His body moved so his cheek rested against the side of her belly, listening to the baby's heartbeat contently as his arms encircled her in a gentle hug. Anja's hands gently reached down to cradle his head and rest against his shoulder blade as they slowly fell asleep. 


	19. Dark Feelings

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
It took two full days to get to Layiunne by lightspeed in the ship that carried them. The days dragged slowly, for the quartet was anxious to get there and get the dangerous mission over with to stop all uneasy feelings. Yet, the Jedi remained strong. As they got closer and that vague foreboding feeling kept getting slightly stronger as time went on. But Anja decided to keep it in the back of her mind and not to let it distract her. At last the quartet had arrived on the planet for their mission. Each, in turn, felt an odd presence there. Something.too dark and too different from them to even comprehend. Perhaps Anja was right. Something deep and sinister was amongst the earth of this planet that they had just set foot on. They needed to get started on their mission as soon as possible. The planet of Layiunne was rather hostile and its beings were ones of those who despised the prospering worlds around them and kept their traditions alive by living in twig huts and wore simple clothing. They farmed their own lands with simple materials, using little technology as possible. The people there were rather shy, yet quaint and had large families because of their love and devotion for children. Qui-Gon had asked the village leader if they might spare a hut or two for their accommodations while they worked on their mission to discover this odd, dark power that existed. The leader welcomed them warmly in Basic and showed them to the two huts that had been prepared for their arrival. As they got settled, the two Masters briefed the leader with some questions about this dark discovery. With a gentle smile, Obi-Wan led Anja over to the hut that their Master's said they could share. He pushed back the thick rug that covered the entrance and gently sat her down onto their blanketed bed before coming to sit beside her, cradling her gently in his arms. "Anja.please.I hate to see you worried like this." He gently placed his hand upon her pregnant belly and stroked it, trying to comfort her and their young son inside. '"It's not good for the baby, Love." Anja sighed softly and brushed a gentle kiss against his chin before she looked up into his eyes. "I know, Obi-Wan. Something just.troubles me here. It seems like." She closed her eyes quickly, fighting back tears to keep her strength. "I.I.can't say." "Shh.shh.." He gently rocked her in his warm and comfortable arms, stroking up and down her back gently as his nose nuzzled into her silky hair. "Don't let it worry you so. We need to keep our mind on the mission. But if anything, and I mean anything, goes near you, I will protect you and our baby with all of my heart. I love you." Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed Anja's lips tenderly; tasting the salt of her tears upon them. 


	20. The Creature's Doing

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
Days passed, slow and tediously as the Jedi remained upon the planet to uncover information about what had been terrorizing the local villagers. The team of Masters and apprentices were close to the truth, but they didn't know how close. All of them busied themselves with their duties, taking in detailed observations. The Council wished of the quartet to send reports, and they abided their wishes. The messages they sent back to Courscant were light. There wasn't much of a disturbance around the small village in which the Jedi kept their bearings. Although the inhabitants were quite avid on telling their folk stories of a mysterious black shadow that would haunt the tiny villages at night. This is all the information the Jedi had to go on with their mission at hand. With no hope of solving the mysterious disturbances, Qui-Gon and Ianol received word from the council that they should prepare to leave. While the Masters packed their few belongings and straightened up the huts, Obi- Wan and Anja were stationed outside near a lovely, blazing campfire. The couple sat upon the lush grasses before it, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying their time together. "Oh Obi-Wan." She sighed with a light smile. "I was wrong about this whole mission." Anja yawned quietly as she snuggled in closer to Obi-Wan's broad chest. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into her tresses, breathing in her sweet scent that always seemed to follow him around. The bright, intelligent, aqua eyes of Obi-Wan's opened sharply, narrowly gazing upon a large grove of trees just yards in front of them. Anja felt her lover stir against her back and she drowsily opened her eyes to gaze up and trace her eyes along his strong jaw-line. "Love.?" Anja's voice grew increasingly worried. "What is it?" Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment, before gently easing Anja off of his lap. "Just wait here. I think there's something odd in the trees." He rose steadily while his hand was protectively placed upon the hilt of his lightsaber. Anja watched him curiously, with only slight worry, as Obi-Wan disappeared into the brush. With the help of a nearby branch, Anja unsteadily rose herself from her position upon the soft ground to stir the fire back to its intensity. Suddenly, the small hairs of the back of her neck rose on end. She stood still, but slowly drew her hand to the lightsaber upon the rock neck to her. A feeling of ice cold foreboding took over her body as her fingers graced the warm hilt of her weapon. Before her slender fingers could grasp it, blackness washed over her followed by a rough force that pushed her to the ground. Anja unsteadily rose to her feet, trying to catch her breath; the fall had knocked it out of her. She heard a windy cackle after she called her lightsaber to her hand and prepared herself in defense. The cold feeling vibrated throughout the entire campsite as she slowly turned, trying to keep her eyes on all corners of the unknown forest around her. Her sharp ears could hear the creature move about the brush, but it was never a complete sound. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes just for a moment and concentrated. She reached her mind out to Obi-Wan's, calling for his help. Anja's eyes flashed opened quickly and she took an abrupt twirl to her right, slashing at the black streak that stroked the corner of her eye. A high-pitched scream took her by surprise and she cowered slightly from the harsh sound, but quickly reverberated with her lightsaber into the direction in which the noise came from. There, she saw it: an odd creature that looked as if it was made of shadow itself. It transformed slowly, as if it was painful, from one unacknowledged form into another. Anja's eyes narrowed, sensing that it wished to make another attack upon her. Bracing herself, she lunged before it could second-guess her next move. She slashed violently into the vast darkness that made up the creature, and heard another blood-curdling scream. From that evidence she was sure that she had been inducing injuries. The mass seemed to bubble in frustration as Anja's sharp glare rested upon the misshaped form that was floating in front of her. She proceeded with a few slashes, but the shape seemed to move faster than the eye could detect. Through the Force, she could sense its anger and frustration and the intense hunger that lay beneath its cloak of blackness. Letting out a howl, it pounced towards its prey. Anja brought her lightsaber up to attack position once more and tried to fend off its inhuman ability for speed. Its crazed attacks pressed her back away from the fire. With the lack of light, the creature grew in size and power within the complete darkness of the forest's night. Anja felt it build up strength before her before disappearing from her senses. She looked around avidly, having her lightsaber light her line of vision. Suddenly there was a loud, sickening crack and a wildfire of pain shot up Anja's arm and she let out a yelp of agony. Her hand had been crippled by the creature, causing her to drop her lightsaber to the hard ground. Anja reached out with her left hand, urging the lightsaber back to her grasp, but she could not sense it. Trying to gather her wits, she took a deep breath and stood still, stretching out tendrils of the Force, hoping to reach the position in which the creature was around her. A sharp hit to her jaw took Anja by surprise. Her eyes fluttered open quickly, but she was perplexed because she could not sense the creature anywhere near her. Another painful hit struck her lower back, causing her to lurch forward and stumble. She knew this creature would be too much for a pregnant woman to handle. "Obi-Wan.!" She croaked out, trying to scream at the top of her lungs. "Help me!" Far off, in the forest, Obi-Wan sensed Anja's cry of anguish. His heart raced as his strong legs whisked him through the brush and trees, hoping to save Anja before she and the baby were injured. Sharp breaths were emitted from his lungs as he swung his lightsaber before him, clearing the way roughly. Through their bond, he sent an urgent cry to his Master, speaking of danger. Meanwhile, Anja was being brutally attacked from all angles. She did not know how many limbs this creature could produce, or how fast it could move. Signals of pain radiated throughout her entire body. She was sure she had numerous broken bones and harsh bruises. Her entire body throbbed with mind-numbing pain while she fumbled around in the darkness, trying to reach out for her lightsaber. Anja felt it. At the last moment she felt it right in front of her. She tried to brace herself for the blow, but she could have never expected the heart-wrenching hit that landed painfully into her pregnant belly. The force of the blow sent her flying into an ancient tree, throwing her head back and knocking her unconscious. "Anja!" Obi-Wan cried out, appearing from the brush right as the menacing shadow placed a horrific blow into his love. Gritting his teeth, he lashed out towards the creature, mercilessly attacking with his best fighting skills. The lightsaber was just a blur of color in the blackness that was the forest. Obi-Wan was too lost within the act at hand and never heard the horrific screams of the creature that cowered in his wake. Seeming wounded, the creature tore away from the endless brutality of Obi-Wan's weapon and scattered into the forest beyond. Shoulders hunched, Obi-Wan's breath was painful and heavy inside of his chest. His raw fingers pressed the power button upon the sheath of his lightsaber, turning it off. With sweat intermixing tears, he rushed over to Anja's side and gently pulled her weak form into his cradling arms. 


	21. Painful Moments

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Anja's eyelids weakly crawled open, her gaze still out of focus, but at least Obi-Wan knew she was conscious. Her now frail body was limp within his arms. Obi-Wan could sense through the Force how badly battered and bruised his beloved's body was. Painfully, she let a slow, shuddering breath escape her punctured lungs.  
"Obi-Wan.I.I.I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Love, not at all. Shh." His careful fingers gently brushed the bloody, sweat-streaked hair out of her clouded eyes. "Master Qui-Gon and Ianol are coming. Just.hold on. Everything will be okay." Obi-Wan gently rocked Anja in his lap, helping her try to get through the pain of her injuries. The couple sat underneath the large, bowing braches of the tree, awaiting Ianol and Qui-Gon's hurried arrival.  
Interrupting the night with a harsh cough, Anja's body lurched and twisted painfully. Her shaking hand rose to her pale lips as blood trickled out upon her bony fingers. Obi-Wan's hand tightened within Anja's limp fingers.  
"Master. Where are you.?" Obi-Wan's pleading whisper was evaporated by the thick blackness around them.  
"Obi-Wan?" A stern voice strung with worry broke the horrible silence.  
"Master!" Obi-Wan's cry of desperation answered Qui-Gon's call. His arms enveloped Anja tighter, bringing her cheek to his strong chest. Anja's skin was beginning to run cold along with the color in her face. "She needs to see a healer, and fast. That wrath." Obi-Wan spat with disgust.  
"Enough Obi-Wan. The ship is about to land. We must move her quickly." The male apprentice nodded solemnly as he ever so carefully cradled Anja between his arms. Ianol watched in sad, worried quiet as she accompanied the two other Jedi to the ship home. The bowels of the ship opened wide, casting the eerie, unnatural glow of artificial light upon the grim group. They stepped upon the platform and were raised up into the ship to ready for their departure to Courscant. 


End file.
